A Cat Trapped By An EverBurning Flame
by RyuseitheKitsune
Summary: Kalynx knows where the Missing Key is, the key to people's hearts. She can help the Nobodies get their hearts back, and while doing so, finds out she has an emotion never explored before.
1. Scroll One

Memo: Ok, this is my KH2 fic, so, if it sucks I'm sorry. Anyway, I'm gonna start with my character Kalynx

Name: Kalynx ( KAY-Linx )

Age: Around 17

Race: Full Shadow Cat Demon

Past: Grew up by herself, learned to take care of herself

Looks: Long Sliver hair, with one braid towards the front, two silver cat ears, a long, slender silver cat tail, deep purple eyes, wears dark purple, purple, black, white, and silver colored clothes.

Personality: Kind, forgiving, smart, deep thinker, loves fighting ( training, etc. ) , scary temper, protective of friends and family, all around good person.

Friends: No friends so far, except for Halo.

Weapon: Two twin Scimitars with dark fire on them that only appears when Kalynx touches them.

Powers: Controlls all forms of dark fire, cat like attributes ( agility, speed etc. ) , and Halo.

Name: Halo ( HAY-lo )

Age: 337

Race: Family guardian of Kalynx's family, Full Shadow Cat Demon

Past: Grew up with Kalynx, much like hers

Looks: Pure Black with silver spots and silver tipped tail with silver claws. Silver eyes and a pure circle of gold around the tip of her tail.

Personality: Very smart, cocky, funny, nice, sarcastic, scary temper.

Friends: No one so far, except for Kalynx.

Weapon: Her Roar, Speed, Claws, and Fangs.

Powers: Shadow Roars is when Shadow Spheres appear and shoot at the enemy, can travels in shadows, uses Shadow Fog, and can use Final Light from the Halo on her tail.

Scroll One:

A long, cool breeze swept over the savannah and picked up a silver-colored girl's hair. Her ghost-silver cat ears awkwardly twitched in the cool midnight breeze. Her deep lanvender eyes shown brightly as she stared into the full-moon moonlight. Sitting lazily beside her, sat a abnormally large coal-black cheetah with silver spots. A small ring of golden fur encircled the tip of her tail was glowing despite the dark time of day.

Across the savannah, a pitch-black portal opened and two men in black cloaks stepped out.

" Is this the place? " the sorter one asked.

" Yeah, Xemnas said the missing key was here. " the taller one replied.

The two hooded men scanned the savannah for any signs of life. They stopped when they saw the ring of golden light twitching occasionally in the soft breeze. The two of them took of in different directions and crouched in the tall grass.

" I know that you're there, I could smell you the second you arrived. And you should really work on your sneaking. " the girl replied as she stood up. A low growl came from the cheetah as the two men stood up and walked over.

" Who are you and why did you come to my savannah? " the girl asked.

" Woah, so much for a welcoming commitee. I'm Roxas, and why we're here is none of your concern. Unless you would want to tell us where the Missing Key is. " the shorter man said, well actually, he was a teenager, around the girl's age. He had semi-dirty blonde hair with beautiful blue eyes.  
The girl's eyes widened, but she shook her head.

" I've never heard of it. " she stated.

The taller one removed his hood to reveal two lovely teal-green eyes. He had one blue triangle under each eye and long, scarlet red hair in spikes.

" You're lying. " he said while smirking a bit. " If you know something, I suggest you tell us before we have to get violent, and I would hate to have to fight such a lovely lady. "

The young girl blushed and sat down. She sighed and said, " Yes, I do know somethings about the Missing Key. " Her cheetah sat down obidiently next to her and closed it's eyes, but it could still hear them.

" Well, you can tell us here, or you can come with us, I personally think it's freezing here. " Roxas said, shivering to emphasize his point.

" Very well, but Halo must come with us. " the girl said as the cheetah's eyes opened at the sound of it's name. It stood up and lazily streched and sat down next to the girl.

" The name's Axel, by the way. " the taller man said.

" My name is Kalynx, and this is Halo, my sha- cheetah. " the young girl said. She didn't want these new strangers to know that she was a Shadow Cat demon, and Halo was as well.

" Let's go. " Roxas said as a pitch black portal appeared.

" If your scared you can hold onto me. " said Axel with a stupid smirk on his face.

" No thanks. I've seen worse. " Kalynx said as she chuckled.

The four new compainions walked into the portal, which would change Kalynx's life forever.

Back at the Organization

The dark portal opened and bright light shoot into Kalynx's eyes. She blocked the rays of light as the portal dissolved. Kalynx removed her hands and saw white walls with highly elevated seats atop the highrise. She looked around for Halo, and her cheetah was walked around inspecting and poking around the room.

" Welcome, Kalynx. " a voice boomed from the top of the rise. " It has come to our attention that you have information on the Missing Key. What do you know? " the voice said.

" The Missing Key was separated when the Keyblades were separated in a sense. Before all the Keyblade wielders, all four Keyblades were together. Then they were spilt and given to four Chosen Ones. One Keyblade was reincarnated for a Nobody, so where was the last Keyblade? The Final Keyblade is supposedly a Light Keyblade, a key to peoples hearts and the darkness inside them. It can destroy or develop the darkness in someone's heart. I have to essential way to finding the missing Key. It is in this room. " Kalynx stated calmly.

" You must tell us where it is! " a man from the top of the rise said where the voice had been coming from. He was wearing a cloak so Kalynx couldn't see his features.

" I think that is enough information. I'll tell ya the rest tomorrow if you'd like. But I'll only tell you if I can stay here and help you get your hearts back, Xemnas. " Kalynx replied with a smirk.

Axel and Roxas had shocked looks on thier faces as the hooded man removed his hood. He had long silver hair that was slightly spiky and piercing red eyes.

" You are quite clever feline. " he spat.

" Thanks, I try. " Kalynx replied cockily. Halo chuckled as she walked over towards Kalynx.

" Axel, you are to be Kalynx's mentor, if she wishes to stay, she will train with you and the others. Train her animal as well if you can. I want her to be able to defeat our strongest person in the Organization. " Xemnas said.

" Like I couldn't already do that. Anyway, later. Axel, Roxas, let's go to my room. C'mon Halo. " Kalynx said as the four compainions left the room.

A breeze swept over the now empty savannah, blowing out all traces of Kalynx's and Halo's being there.


	2. Scroll Two

Memo: SQUEE! PEOPLE ARE READING MY STORY! I'd like to thank all the people that rated and read my story, and I'd personally like to thank lifeisagaintracetrack for reviewing!

Name: Kalynx ( KAY-Linx )

Age: Around 17

Race: Full Shadow Cat Demon

Past: Grew up by herself, learned to take care of herself

Looks: Long Sliver hair, with one braid towards the front, two silver cat ears, a long, slender silver cat tail, deep purple eyes, wears dark purple, purple, black, white, and silver colored clothes.

Personality: Kind, forgiving, smart, deep thinker, loves fighting ( training, etc. ) , scary temper, protective of friends and family, all around good person.

Friends: No friends so far, except for Halo.

Weapon: Two twin Scimitars with dark fire on them that only appears when Kalynx touches them.

Powers: Controlls all forms of dark fire, cat like attributes ( agility, speed etc. ) , and Halo.

Name: Halo ( HAY-lo )

Age: 337

Race: Family guardian of Kalynx's family, Full Shadow Cat Demon

Past: Grew up with Kalynx, much like hers

Looks: Pure Black with silver spots and silver tipped tail with silver claws. Silver eyes and a pure circle of gold around the tip of her tail.

Personality: Very smart, cocky, funny, nice, sarcastic, scary temper.

Friends: No one so far, except for Kalynx.

Weapon: Her Roar, Speed, Claws, and Fangs.

Powers: Shadow Roars is when Shadow Spheres appear and shoot at the enemy, can travels in shadows, uses Shadow Fog, and can use Final Light from the Halo on her tail.

Scroll Two

After the group walked for a while, they came to a door next to a room with fire all around it.

" Wow, whos room is that? " Kalynx asked.

" Mine, Xenmas must've put it there because I'm your mentor. " Axel said.

" Ok, but you will never be my supirior. " Kalynx said smirking.

" I will always have power over you, Kalynx, always. " Axel said seductively.

Kalynx glared at him and asked, " Well, can we go into my room? "

" Sure, but we'll have to get furniture for it later. " Roxas said opening the door.

Kalynx walked inside and ran to the window.

The view was beautfiful. A large dirt training area was cleared in the middle. There was a track running around it. A large blue lake was near the windowsill.

" When can we start training? " Kalynx asked.

" Uhh, now if you'd like. " Roxas said as the four headed outside.

Outside at the Arena

" Well, who wants to fight first? " Kalynx asked.

" I think you should show us what you can do first. " Axel said. " After all, I am your mentor. "

" Pfft, whatever, just gimme a target. " Kalynx said while shifting a bit.

A large Nobody appeared out of thin air. It was basically a really huge Samuri.

Kalynx smirked and whispered, " Easy. "

Kalynx dissapeared and reappeared behind the Nobody. She delievered a harsh kick to the Samuri's side. It stumbled but managed to stay up. It used it's now huge sword and took a swing at Kalynx.

" Look out! " Axel said from the sidelines.

" Hmph, she can take care of herself, she's probably going easy on it. " Halo said,

Axel and Roxas both stared at it as their eyes practically popped out of their heads.

" YOU CAN TALK? " Roxas shouted.

" Well, yea, I am a Full Shadow Cheetah after all. Kalynx is a Full Shadow Cat Demon whom can use all forms of darkness and shadows. She likes fire the best though. She might bring out the HeartBreakers if we're lucky. " Halo replied cooly.

" I take it the HeartBreakers are her swords no doubt? " Axel asked/said.

" Yes, now watch. " Halo said quickly.

Kalynx dodged another strike and landed on her feet. She put her hands out to hersides and five throwing daggers appeared in each of her hands.

" Shadow Fangs! " Kalynx exclaimed as she threw the daggers flew straight at the Nobody. As they were rushing through the air, a dark black fire erupted from them. When they struck the Nobody, it disintagrated into a pile of ashes.

" That was easy, well, who's next? " Kalynx asked as she leapt across the arena to Axel and the others.

" Uhhmm, me I guess. " Axel said getting out his chakrams.

Just then, a hooded man appeared before them.

" Axel, Xemnas wants to see you, he says it'll be quick. " the man said.

" Who are you? " Kalynx asked.

" Demyx. It's nice to meet you. " the hooded man said as he removed his hood and lightly kissed her hand.

Kalynx blushed and Axel was glaring his chakrams at Demyx.

" Shouldn't you be going? " Axel said through gritted teeth.

" Yea, c'mon Axel. Nice meeting ya Kalynx. " Demyx said as he and Axel went through a portal.

Inside

" What is it now Xemnas? " Axel groaned.

" Kalynx is going to be in her heat tonight, and it will last for a week exactly. Do you know what heat is to a cat like her? " Xemnas asked.

" No... " Axel said.

Xemnas sent him a mental message telling him what it is. Axel got a pervreted smirk on his face.

" Why's ya tell him that? Now he's gonna ra- " Demyx was cut off by Axel's hand.

" I won't do anything that she doesn't want, why did you tell me that though? " Axel asked,

" So she won't be raped by anyone, look out for her, do whatever is nessicary to keep her from being hurt. She won't tell us what else she knows about the Missing Key. Understood? " Xemnas asked.

" Got it. " Axel aid with a perverted smirk on his face as he left the room.


	3. Scroll Three

Memo: SQUEE AGAIN! People are still reading my story! gives Axel plushies to you if you want them

Name: Kalynx ( KAY-Linx )

Age: Around 17

Race: Full Shadow Cat Demon

Past: Grew up by herself, learned to take care of herself

Looks: Long Sliver hair, with one braid towards the front, two silver cat ears, a long, slender silver cat tail, deep purple eyes, wears dark purple, purple, black, white, and silver colored clothes.

Personality: Kind, forgiving, smart, deep thinker, loves fighting ( training, etc. ) , scary temper, protective of friends and family, all around good person.

Friends: No friends so far, except for Halo.

Weapon: Two twin Scimitars with dark fire on them that only appears when Kalynx touches them.

Powers: Controlls all forms of dark fire, cat like attributes ( agility, speed etc. ) , and Halo.

Name: Halo ( HAY-lo )

Age: 337

Race: Family guardian of Kalynx's family, Full Shadow Cat Demon

Past: Grew up with Kalynx, much like hers

Looks: Pure Black with silver spots and silver tipped tail with silver claws. Silver eyes and a pure circle of gold around the tip of her tail.

Personality: Very smart, cocky, funny, nice, sarcastic, scary temper.

Friends: No one so far, except for Kalynx.

Weapon: Her Roar, Speed, Claws, and Fangs.

Powers: Shadow Roars is when Shadow Spheres appear and shoot at the enemy, can travels in shadows, uses Shadow Fog, and can use Final Light from the Halo on her tail.

Scroll Three

" Well, that was easy. C'mon it's getting dark, let's go inside. " Kalynx said while chuckling quietly to herself.

" Pfft, I _let_ you beat me because I pitied you. I would've creamed you if I knew that you were gonna be serious. " Roxas said with an anime vein on the back of his head.

" Ya well, let's just get inside. " Kalynx whispered quickly while looking at the moon.

" Why, are ya **_scared_** of the dark? " Roxas said while making a really stupid scary face. Kalynx couldn't help but laugh and Halo smiled to herself.

As the three approached the door inside, they saw Axel leaning causually up against the door.

" Coming in already? What's the hurry Kalynx? " he said smirking at her.

Kalynx's eyes metally widened and thought, " _Does he know about it or something? Oh crap what if he does! _"

Axel looked her directly in the eyes as the others went inside. As Kalynx hurried inside after the others, Axel closed the door.

" I'm not really tired, ya know? " Axel said, getting comfy inside Kalynx's room. Roxas, himself, Halo, and Kalynx had all decided to go inside her room and figure out what to do.

" Uhh, well I am, so guys, if you could scoot... " Kalynx said as she was interrupted.

" You're not tryin to get rid of us are you? " Axel said playfully at her, feigning a hurt look on his face.

" No, no, but what are we gonna do? " Kalynx said.

" Let's tell ghost stories! " Roxas said as he held a flashlight to his face.

" Ok. " everyone agreed.

In the middle of Roxas's story about a doctor who healed the dead instead of thge living.

" AHHHHHHHH! " Kalynx shrieked at the top of her lungs ( and that's pretty loud ) as she practically leapt into Axel's arms.

" Aww, if you wanted me _that_ badly, you could've said something. " Axel said grinning like a pervert.

Kalynx was blushing like crazy as Axel wrapped his arms around her. she couldn't help but bury her face into his heated chest. Her senses picled up heat radiating off of his body like a fire. Axel bent his head towards her neck-

" Eh-hem! Ther is a person, and well, a cheetah in here too ya know! " Roxas shouted.

Kalynx, aganst her body's will, crawled out of Axel's powerful heated grasp. She sat down at her spot and couldn't stop blushing.

Kalynx felt a hand rubbing and scratching her left cat-ear. She did her best to not purr and darted her eyes and saw Axel with his hand extended on her cat-ear. Because of her well, current condition, she leaned against his hand which only made it harder for Kalynx's mind to not fog up. Her entire body leaned into his gentle carrasses and moaned softly.

" Relax. " Axel murmered in her ear.

Kalynx nodded softly as Axel moved her more into his lap.

Suddenly, the lights went on, and Roxas was glaring daggers at Axel.

" What are you doing? " Roxas said. " Trying to seduce her into sleeping with you while Halo and myself are telling scary stories? "

" She wouldn't be acting on the actions Axel was making, she's, err, more vulnerable to that stuff right now. " Halo said.

Kalynx was purring loudly as she was picking up more on Axel's warmth than anything else in the room at the moment. SHe was rubbing her head on his neck softly, asking him to continue.

" Kalynx, we're going to bed. " Halo said.

Kalynx wasn't listening, she was too focused on Axel's hands on her ears and the enveloping wamth taking over her body.

Halo walked up to Kalynx and created a Shadow Sphere and hurled it at Kalynx.

Axel was knocked out of the bed, and Kalynx was freed once again.

" C'mon loverboy, let's go. " Roxas said as he tugged Axel by the ear out of the room.

" Wha happened? Where's Axel? " Kalynx moaned.

" Axel tried to seduce you. He was making you act, well, like you usually do in your heat, times fifty. " Halo said.

" He was good at it. " Kalynx whispered to herself.

" What? Oh nevermind, we should go to bed. " Halo murmered.

" Ok, night. " Kalynx said as she crawled into the Axel scented blanket and pillows and snuggled into the warth that they offered.


End file.
